Easily Distracted
by Saiyajin-Neko
Summary: Smutty smut, PWP. Makoto wants to relax and watch TV but she's too easily distracted by her dear Husband, who is too sexy for his own good.


**I own nothing at all! This is PWP, I just wanted to write this scene really so its fan service and nothing else. Enjoy.**

* * *

The TV volume rose once Makoto found the channel she wanted, a woman was on the screen in big green bulky gloves and talking about how best to plant your winter flower. It wasn't like she didn't know already but the Gardening channel was always interesting in her opinion. Mainly because Makoto liked to correct all the misinformation or take notes; depending which show was currently playing.

The brunette picked up her snacks and began popping them into her mouth one by one, chewing happily and occasionally speaking to the idiot box.

It wasn't long before her husband decided to join her in the room; he was in his workout bottoms and vest. He came over and pecked her on the cheek before moving to the center and getting down onto the floor.

"Bardock, honey what're you doing?" She wasn't sure why he was here and not at the gym.

"Well I wanted to spend time with you, but I needed a workout. I thought, maybe I'd do both." He grinned up at her and started counting his pushups.

"I'm watching TV." She stated.

"You can watch TV, I'm not distracting you." He continued what he was doing and Makoto shrugged, returning her gaze to the television. However before long her eyes drifted to his form, lazily watching him before she caught herself and turned back to her show.

It honestly wasn't her fault that her eyes continued to slip to Bardock's perfect form, muscles rippling away in such tantalizing view. Makoto, surely, could not be blamed for being unable to concentrate. No it was his fault entirely, she was convinced of that much.

"I thought you were watching the television?" His deep voice and chuckle snapped Makoto back and she noticed her gaze was solely on him and not on the tv. "Am I that fascinating?"

"Maybe. You would be more fascinating if you were naked." She said, a challenge in her eyes.

"Oh? You want me to work out in here with my clothes off?" He asked.

"Yes."

Bardock gave a full sexy smirk, before he was on his feet, his eyes locked with her own green orbs in a challenge. Slowly he pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it onto the floor and standing there in nothing but those tight bottoms.

Makoto's eyes were glued to his hips as, very very slowly, he began to push them downward. She followed that delicious happy trail as it worked its way winding into the hair and the bottoms slipped further to reveal his semi-erect penis. "How's this?" He asked, standing there before her.

"Mmm" Makoto suddenly became awfully aware of her arousal in full effect, she wanted her man in all the ways, and she wanted him right then. Bringing her fingers to her lips, Makoto turned her gaze back to his dark eyes and sucked deliberately on a digit to get the powder from her potato chips off. One by one Makoto sucked and licked each finger on her right hand as if she had all the time in the world, watching as her husbands cock twitched and grew with each wet sucking sound until he was painfully hard.

"I have a feeling you're insinuating something, wife." Bardock ground out, his voice clearly thick with lust.

"Why don't you come over here and find out what, husband o' mine." Bardock didn't need to be told twice, he sauntered over as best he could with a raging hard on, and stood before his beautiful and sexy woman. Makoto reached for his hips and leaned forward, her eyes not leaving his as she licked the tip. Bardock tucked a strand of stray brown hair behind her ear, a tender moment passing between them before she engulfed him within her wet and hot mouth. The tall Saiyan growled his approval immediately, watching her as she worshipped his cock with her tongue and lips, each suck bringing him closer to the edge before he spilled all of himself and Makoto swallowed every last drop.

"I swear you'll be the end of me, woman." He muttered darkly, tilting her head and wiping a stray bit of cum from the edge of her mouth. Makoto reached up to clasp her hand around his wrist and leaned into his warm touch, breathing him in for a moment. Then, with as much grace as the Queen of Jupiter had, she raised herself up to kiss him deeply.

Bardock snaked an arm around her waist and lifted her flush against his hard chest, working his hands into her snug pyjama bottoms and smirking against her lips. "Your turn."

Carefully removing her clothes, he ran rough calloused hands against every inch of skin revealed to his touch until she was entirely naked and pressing against him with need. Bardock cupped her breasts and squeezed them, before playing with the nipples and earning himself some wonderful sighs, mewls and moans. "Bardock, please…I need you." He chuckled at her and pulled a red nipple into his mouth sucking on it expertly before letting it go and giving the other equal attention.

"You always were so impatient, Mako. I haven't finished with you yet." Standing up straight he gestured to the empty sofa, which she'd occupied only a few minutes ago. "Go. Sit. I want to give you as much pleasure as you gave me, woman. And no complaints, I'll hear none of it." He waited as she huffed and went to settle herself down, raising a delicate eyebrow in his direction.

Bardock kneeled himself on the floor before her, pushing at her knees and waiting for access. Makoto didn't fight him on it at all and spread them wide, watching as he bent to her core.

Breathing her in for a moment, Bardock enjoyed her lovely scent, and he noticed he was having not a single problem becoming aroused once more. Giving a slow lascivious lick to her core up to her clit, before teasing it ever so gently with licks that she could barely feel and alternating with ones that she most definitely could. Bardock teased her entrance with his tongue and then inserted a finger slowly, moving his mouth back up achingly slow to her clit as he pressed forwards and brushed against that one spot that sent her wild.

Makoto curled her toes and buried her fingers deep into his spikey hair "Don't stop, I'm almost there." He didn't need to be told twice, and clamped his mouth fully onto her clit to give it some generous sucking as he pumped his fingers within her, and Makoto came hard crying his name loudly.

As he kissed his way slowly up her recovering form, Bardock hummed in appreciation "I do enjoy when you cry out like that." Makoto pulled him up for another kiss, before lying her head back against the sofa and trying to get enough air into her lungs. "You're not tired are you, Mako? I'm far from finished with you."

"Not at all, just taking a small siesta. Whenever you're ready, let me know." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him and they both laughed.

"I do believe the rest of this should take place in the bedroom." Bardock stood up and picked his wife off the sofa and carried her to the bedroom, as she giggled and enjoyed one of the only men who could actually pick her up as if she weighed as much as a paper bag. Makoto slipped her arms around his neck, and cheekily sucked on it with her mouth causing him to stumble slightly.

Throwing her on the bed gently Makoto gave a squeak as she bounced once, and then was promptly covered by a hard muscular male form and all complaints left her as Bardock kissed her lips. They let their tongues dance for a little while as their hands roamed and explored, caressing every inch that was within reach and sighing with pleasure.

Makoto threaded her hands in his head and gave him better access to her neck as he licked and nibbled at it, then he lifted her leg up and positioned himself to enter her, checking to make sure she is wet enough for him before looking into her green eyes. Bardock thrust forwards slow and steady, and her eyes fluttered shut at the sheer joy she felt as he filled her completely. "Feels so right baby" she moaned, pressing her hips against his.

They moved in unison, picking up a familiar and comfortable rhythm, both of them groaning the others name, kissing passionately and picking up the pace until they were both moving at a rather frantic and lustful speed. Bardock buried his face in her chest and groped at a breast, his vision blurred by pleasure and the scent of their lovemaking. Makoto's back arched, and she clawed at his back, running her fingers lower and digging her heels into his backside for more friction. Bardock lifted himself and angled her hips, which had her crying out in ecstasy. "I'm coming, don't stop."

"Who's stopping?" He panted, and sped up a little more, careful not to hurt her. Makoto cried out loudly as she crashed into a glorious orgasm, pulling Bardock with her a few seconds afterward. He swore just the sight of his goddess on her back in rapture was enough to make a man come.

The both of them collapsed onto the sheets panting and grinning at one another, feeling satisfied and happy. Makoto reached over and laid a hand on his chest, pecking him sweetly on the lips.

"Thanks for the workout honey!" She got up and pranced back into the living area to continue watching TV. Bardock followed her with a sour look, and muttered, "I never thought I'd say this… but I feel used."

End.

* * *

**Short and sweet! What can I say? This one is for our Meg, since she's having such a hard time. Love ya girl.**


End file.
